Dauntless or Ruthless?
by Mist of Memories
Summary: As the Dauntless leaders change rules everyone is forced to obey but it's changing them for the worst especially Clara. There are two types of Dauntless the honorable kind and the ruthless kind and as time passes Clara thinks she's becoming Dauntless but in reality she's becoming more and more Ruthless. She turns her friends into enemies and her enemies turn into her friends.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I checked the time it was 6:00 am and hit snooze. I must've forgot to turn my alarm off because it was Saturday not a school day. I'm awake so I might as well get up.

I got out of bed and walked across my apartment that I lived in with my mom. The apartment was a two bedroom with a huge living room and a balcony. I use to share my room with my older sister Sara who was 18, but she moved out recently and now lives in her own apartment.

I walked into the washroom and closed the door. I looked in the mirror and laughed at my messy hair. I washed my face and started brushing my teeth and to pass the time I examined my appearance.

I had long black hair and blue eyes with long eyelashes. I looked almost exactly like my mom. I was average height for my age but I considered myself tall. I rarely put on makeup because I didn't like attention and I like a natural look. I liked everything about myself except that I was skinny. Most girls try to lose weight but I was trying to gain weight. I had muscles and I was strong but not strong enough for Dauntless standards.

I finished brushing and opened the door and walked into the kitchen. My mom was making chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast which was my favourite. I found it strange that my mom was making breakfast because since I was getting older she said I should cook for myself more.

"Good morning Clara" said my mom in an overly cheery voice. She handed me the tray of pancakes and I put them on the table and sat down.

"Is today special or something why are you in such a good mood?" I ask confused.

"Are you serious? You don't know what today is?" she says shocked.

"It's Saturday" I say sarcastically and take a bite out of my pancakes.

"Also known as your 16th birthday" she says and surprises me.

I almost choke on the pancakes and grab a napkin and spit it out. I get up and look at the calendar she was right it is my birthday and I forgot. Well it's too late to plan a sweet 16 party now. My mother laughs at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask her.

"I'm supposed to remind you when your birthday is?" she says as a rhetorical question.

"Well thanks for the pancakes, but where is my present?" I ask my mom.

"You'll get it later" she tells me. I don't ask what it is because I know she won't tell me so I finish my pancakes in silence.

"Are you worried about your aptitude test next week or did you forget about that too?" she says teasingly.

"I'm not worried. I don't care about the test or my results it doesn't affect which faction I'm choosing on Choosing Day" I reply.

"And which faction would that be" she says already knowing the answer is our faction Dauntless. Ever since I was little girl I told my family I would stay in Dauntless and I stayed true to that.

"Clara you know you should be open-minded if you get a different faction on your aptitude test" she tells me.

"Are you asking me to leave my own faction" I say puzzled not that I think I would get a different faction on my test but I knew it was a possibility.

"No I'm trying to say you have one chance and what if this faction is not right for you and you end up not being happy here and your aptitude test may tell more about you then you think" she replies.

"Is this about me being skinnier? You must think I'm weak and can't pass Dauntless initiation!" I yell at her. I knew about Dauntless initiation and how brutal it was because Sara told me but it can it be that hard that my mother doubts I'll pass and end up factionless. She starts to reply but it's too late because I storm off to my room and slam the door. I catch my reflection in the mirror in my room. I see how smaller my muscles are compared to my friends. I sit on my bed and cover my face with my hands as tears run down my cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes pass and I wipe my tears. I can't believe my mom didn't even check on me or say sorry. I shouldn't be crying on my birthday. I should be out with friends having a good time. I wish I planned something for my birthday or mentioned it to my friends so they planned something, but they probably don't remember. Friends or no friends I'm getting out of this house. I get up and get my comb from my dresser and start combing my messy hair.

When I'm done combing I set the comb down and pull my hair back in a ponytail. Now time to choose my outfit. I open my closet and rummage through my clothes. I grab a black sweater that says "Live Strong" in white letters on it. The sweater was perfect especially the message on it. I grabbed a pair of black jeans and got dressed into my outfit.

As I get dressed I hear a knock on the door. I ignore it Mom can get the door. I hear a knock again and I zip up my jeans and walk out of my room. I look around the apartment, Mom left me on my birthday and after what she said to me too.

"Clara, hurry up and open the door" a familiar voice says.

Wait is that? It's my best friend Shay. I'm so glad she came because now it won't be a lonely birthday. I unlock the door and open it and there Shay is with her brown hair, freckles, and hazel eyes. She's older than me by two months but not taller. She's 3 inches shorter than me which makes her one of the shortest people in our grade.

"Happy 16th birthday!" she says and gives me a hug, and walks in and I close the door behind her.

"You remembered" I say.

"Why would I forget, so do you have any birthday plans?" she asks me.

"No" I say.

"Great because I'm taking you to the mall and we're going to get your hair done and get you a dress" she says excitedly.

"You're the best, but what for I didn't plan a party or anything?" I ask her. She hesitantly replies.

"Oh were going to meet up later with our friends" she replies. I stare at her if we were going to meet up with our friends we wouldn't dress up that much.

"You planned a party for me didn't you" I ask her.

"Well there goes the surprise" she sighs.

"Don't worry I'll act surprised" I say and grab my keys from the counter and put on my shoes.

"Whatever let's go" she says. We walk out of my apartment and I lock the door.


	3. Chapter 3

We go to the beauty salon and Shay gets her hair straightened as I get my hair curled. We also both get our nails painted black. After that we head to the clothing place. An hour later after trying on dress after dress Shay finally picks out the perfect one and hands me it and I go change in the dressing room. I finish changing and come out and stand in front of the mirror. The dress was beautiful it was black, knee length, and strapless. Shay also comes out of the change room wearing a dress and stands next to me looking in the mirror.

"You look beautiful" she says.

"You do too" I say.

Shay looks through her purse and pulls out her makeup and puts on her mascara as she looks in the mirror. When she's done she turns to me holding eyeliner.

"You know I don't wear makeup" I say to her.

"Come on it's your birthday I want to make you look really pretty." she replies. I shrug my shoulders she was right little makeup wouldn't hurt. I close my eyes and hold still. She runs the tip of the pencil along the line of my eyelashes. I open my eyes the eyeliner made my blue eyes piercing. Maybe I should wear a little makeup from time to time.

"What do you think?" she asks.

"I think I could get use to wearing makeup" I reply.

We go back to the change rooms and change back into our clothes and come out with our dresses in hand. Every Dauntless gets a certain amount of points to spend per month, and the dress costs one of them.

Shay and I walk back to my apartment where we would get ready for the party. I put the dress on, earrings, and a necklace. As I came out of my room I see Shay already dressed sitting on the couch. I look at my watch.

"Shay what time does the party start?" I ask her worriedly.

"Relax it's at 6:00" she replies.

"It's 6:15 right now!" I tell her and she gets up from the couch and runs over to the door putting on her heels. I follow her and struggle to put my heels on fast. When I'm done I get up and grab my keys as Shay was already out the door. I walk out the door and lock the door and together we start fast walking to the party.

"It's okay we'll just be fashionably late" she says.

"In heels I'll be surprised if we make it there before the party ends" I say to her.

'' I'm sorry I guess I lost track of time" as she says that she trips.

"I forgive you after that fall" I laugh at her and stretch out my hand she grabs and I help her up.

"I'm glad you find me almost breaking my favourite heels funny" she says sarcastically.

After 10 minutes of walking and almost tripping lots of times. We neared the place and Shay covered my eyes with her hands. As I entered the room Shay uncovered my eyes all around me my friends yelled "Surprise!"


End file.
